


broadcasting live!

by miowoda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mastermind! Saihara, Regret, Saihara POV, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, vent fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: and through the volume i said,“we've seen enough.”and on the screen, as clear as can be,its a colourful display.we're screaming again.





	broadcasting live!

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like mentioning here that ive been through or went through very similar things as saihara has in this fic! the main thing i don't relate with is being ftm, as im a nonbinary-- just thought I'd get that out of the way before i get any negative comments ;;
> 
> ALSO!!! MAKI KILLED OUMA SUCCESSFULLY SO KAITO IS ALIVE

“saihara-kun!”

the words spill out of her mouth like purple poison, blackening my eyes and burning my throat. 

“akamatsu-san,”

i greet politely, keeping the most neutral expression i could muster up, looking at the pianist, the beautiful pianist.

 

my name is shuuichi saihara and i have no purpose.

 

the hung body sways to and fro, silent whimpers of false sympathy leaving my throat as i recall the pitiful attempt of helping her, purposely making sure i waited too long.

 

a tall, lean figure walks around the room, skirt gently swaying. i never paid attention to her, only when i prepared a new motive. only when i knew that this would break her.

“hey, toujou-san,”

i ask, holding back the feeling to sneer because no, id never be more superior.

“yes?”

her voice is monotone, calm and collected.

“are you planning something?”

a plate smashes.

 

my name is shuuichi saihara and my only reason for existing is to be hurt. after all, they didn't care when they noticed the scars.

 

velvet red blood explodes, a crack of bones and crush of metal fills the room. 

i smile, looking down to the floor, knowing full well that it was me who fabricated all of this.

that in the end, everyone would find out that it was all my fault.

 

shinguuji was much more unexpected. i predicted that by this point, he would've snapped, but i smile anyways.

i know all of them more than they know.

the fact that you could bring someone back to life just by one measly life is amusing to me, its overused.

yet, i see him pondering. 

he notices me, and sprints off.

 

my name is shuuichi saihara and i wish i was special.

 

spitting flames and a liquid-like substance which seems to be boiling splash everywhere. 

this was a surprising turn of events, even for me. not just one, but two… and also getting your spirit taken..?

its funny, really. i never imagined id be superior.

 

gonta was truly innocent.

i almost felt bad for forcing him into this situation, but i remember gladly that it was mius fault.

“gonta will be as gentlemanly as he can be!”

i choke back a laugh, knowing the anger and fear of his expression when he finally kills, choosing to finish with a smile and kind words.

 

my name is shuuichi saihara and i gladly allow the desire to rip my chest off try its best, yet it ending in scars and bleeding. making me uglier than i already was.

 

i close my eyes and breathe out a stuttering breath. its getting harder to stay calm during this, even though i know for a fact its all my fault and i could end it at any moment.

the pure look of despair and fear on his face should be satisfactory, a medal, but its only just a reminder of the hell.

 

harukawa was bland.

boring.

considered she was supposed to be impersonating kirigiri, a cool-headed interesting character, this was truly a disgrace.

after a small rep of pushups, wheezing due to the tight pain on my chest, i finally noticed harukawa looking up at the moon.

“momota better not be here late again,” she mutters.

i smile. its fake, of course.

“you really love him, don't you?”

she turns back to me, and without missing a beat,

“so do you.”

 

my name is shuuichi saihara and i can't wait until i finally get a body you haven't touched.

 

the constant drip drip drip of blood is irritating, so is the harsh smell of copper. silver blades pierce every inch of her body, a truly horrifying sight.

somewhere, deep inside of me, i think…

i think i might've considered her a friend.

and for that, i must thank her for killing ouma.

a large thorn in my side.

 

five of us walk in a mismatched pattern to the elevator.

despite the internalized lies i told myself, i knew how this game goes.

the mastermind always dies.

no matter the circumstances,

 

i will die a brutal death.

 

my name is shuuichi saihara and i am _**alive.**_

 

i take extra time to note the facial expressions.

momota is horrified.

yumeno looks as if she's going to be sick.

shirogane is the most pale she's ever been.

and kiibo…

he's just there, stoic.

“man, and i was expecting some more interesting reactions,” i tease, grinning almost manically.

“ah, i guess it can't be helped. practically everything here was overestimated by me in some way,”

yumeno starts crying, and something breaks inside of me.

 

i smile genuinely for once as i wave the survivors goodbye.

they all hate me now, and at this point its me who hates me the most.

my facade snaps, and i begin crying, and for a split second i notice i get unwanted sympathy.

i look away.

someone is running towards me, but its halted by a yell.

 

all my bones simultaneously snap, and it hurt more than words could describe. 

 

but, ah…

its what i deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> the song in the summary is called broadcast illusion btw-


End file.
